


Brooklyn in the Summer

by peraltiaghoe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Public Display of Affection, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiaghoe/pseuds/peraltiaghoe
Summary: The events that led from Jake & Amy 'getting super drunk,' to title of their sex tape.





	Brooklyn in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before, but I've been thinking about this one a lot. 
> 
> I've only read one fic set during this time and I couldn't find it to make sure that mine wasn't too similar. If you wrote one around this same time and you're noticing some serious similarities, please let me know!! That was not my intention and I would want nothing more than to edit that if that is the case. 
> 
> But anyway- We gon' get some smut today. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Excuse me, can we please get four kamikaze shots over here?” He called to their server. _Kamikaze shots?_ He immediately kicked himself for not asking what she wanted and just ordering for her-- _kamikaze shots_ , of all things.

“And four for me as well,” she turned to add. He raised his eyebrows, surprised at her commitment to ‘getting super drunk,’ as she had so eloquently put it moments before. 

He smiled. “Ah, I like your style. See, we can do this. We’re back on track, we’re keeping it light and breezy.” His words were forced. He was not feeling light and breezy. He couldn’t tell how Amy was feeling, except that she was awkward. Amy was always a little awkward, that was part of why he had fallen for her. Awkward Amy was normally awkward around other people, not around him. He was hoping a little bit of alcohol would give them the courage they needed to return to their typical dynamic.

He was still making uncomfortable small talk while waiting for their drinks when someone else’s voice echoed in his head. Gina’s voice, talking about the illusive six-drink Amy. She had numbered all of Amy’s drinks and listed the behaviors associated with each one. One-drink Amy, he recalled, was spacey. Two drinks in and she became loud Amy. He was racking his brain trying to remember the rest of the drinks. Any time he’s been around Amy drunk, he has also been drunk. His memories surrounding the later drinks were a little fuzzy. He had also been trying to push his feelings for her away for so long, so it made sense to him that he hadn’t held on to the specificities of his then-just-work-colleague’s drunkenness. 

No sooner than their shots hit the table, Amy had downed her first one. _Well, I guess I’ll find out about three and four drink Amy_. He followed her lead and swallowed the sour drink, choking at the taste. He hadn’t had a kamikaze shot since before he joined the academy. His nerves were what rendered him unable to think of another drink to order and he hoped that this would be enough to calm him. 

Amy laughed at him, which made him feel a little more at ease. Her laughing at him was their normal. “What, you can’t handle a kamikaze shot, Peralta?” Her laugh bubbled out of her lips again. She picked up another shot and quirked an eyebrow at him suggestively, placing her lips against the glass and tipping her head back to finish drink number two. 

_Okay_ , he thought. _I guess we’re skipping spacey Amy._ Her eyebrow remained raised as she waited for him to take his next drink. She was challenging him. 

“Oh, you want me to drink this?” He asked, pointing at a full glass. A smile spread across his lips as she smirked at him, nodding her head slightly. He raised the glass to his lips, then pretended to take a sip. 

“Look, if you don’t drink it, I’ll just have to,” Amy threatened. 

“Alright, Santiago,” he paused to take the shot, “I think two drinks in two minutes is enough for you for the moment.” He watched as her face flushed a little. She wrinkled her nose at him and opened her mouth as if to say something, but caught herself before she did. He wondered what it could have been that she was going to say, but before he could ask, she was speaking. 

“So why is Jake Peralta, cool guy detective, feeling awkward right now? I didn’t think you got awkward around girls.” 

He laughed, more to buy himself a couple extra seconds than because he found it funny. He was back on guard at the question. “Well,” he paused, wondering how transparent he should be. “There’s more at stake with you than with other girls. You’re my friend. One of my best friends, at that.” A soft blush stained her cheeks as she bit her lip and looked down at the table. “And, I don’t know.” He ruffled his fingers through his hair, feeling her eyes on him, though he was now looking at the table. “I’ve met some of the guys you’ve gone out with. I’m not like one of the guys you’d normally like.” 

She tilted her head to the side, appearing confused. “Not like one of the guys I’d normally like? You’re worried that I don’t like you?” She asked genuinely. 

“No, of course not. I mean, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t like me.” He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment, piquing her interest. She waited for him to continue. “I just don’t want you to realize it was a mistake or something. I guess I’m just a little nervous.” 

She studied him across the table. Then, practically yelling, she said, “I like you, Jake. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” 

He glanced around uncomfortably at the other tables around them. He got a few interested glances back. Why was she yelling? He looked back at their table, focusing in on an empty shot glass. _Two-drink Amy. Loud Amy_. He laughed at the accuracy of his memory and he suddenly felt a little more comfortable. This was Amy. She was right, there was nothing to be nervous about.

“What about you? Why are you feeling awkward?” 

Amy shrugged her shoulders lightly. “I don’t know. I guess I just don’t want to mess us up.” She cringed a little when she noticed people looking at their table. “Am I being really loud?” 

Jake’s laugh was boisterous. He nodded sympathetically. “A little.” 

She shot back a knowing glance. “Two-drink Amy,” she nodded before consuming her third drink. 

_So she definitely knows the Amy-drink system, even if he didn’t_. That made him feel a little better. They had so many rules with their new relationship. Typically he would readily break any rule, but he didn’t want to mess things up with Amy before they were even really started. She knew what she was getting herself into and she wouldn’t break the rules that she created. For the third time that night, he followed her lead and took a shot. 

Their conversation came a little more easily for the next fifteen minutes or so. There was a flirtatious, joking vibe sparking between them as Amy began to quiet down. They talked about work, about home life, and about their friends. Then, something happened. A song came on that Amy recognized. First she only swayed a little, rhythmically to the music. A few seconds later, she was going in, full forearms. 

Jake caught on quickly, trying to hide his smile from her as he spoke. “You want to dance, Ames?” 

She giggled and began to stand up, grabbing his hand in hers. 

“Hold on, hold on,” he laughed through his words. Gina’s voice in his head again, now. _Three-drink Amy, Amy Dance Pants_. “Why don’t we go somewhere with a bit more of a dancing atmosphere? There’s a bar about a block away where we can dance.” 

Again, she was standing up to pull him away. He stayed planted where he was, pulling her back to the table. “Amy, I have to pay before we leave. Hold on just a minute.” He was reaching his hand down to grab his wallet when Amy remembered the remaining two drinks on the table. 

“I don’t know if I should have another drink right now.” She seemed to be gauging the drink with her eyes, calculating something in her head. Her eyes flashed back up to his, a smile on her lips. “You should have both of them.” When he raised his eyebrows at her, she quickly retorted, “Unless you can’t handle them, that is.” 

“Damn, Santiago. If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her between downing both shots. He watched her swaying in her chair as he paid the bill, smiling as her movements became less and less in sync with the music. 

Finally they were outside, the warm summer air dancing along their skin. A light breeze played in Amy’s hair. Jake wanted to brush it out of her face, but she was so busy dancing that he couldn’t imagine interrupting her. He kept one hand firmly on hers for fear of her tripping over her own foot and falling on the sidewalk. 

It was weird, but it was comfortable weird. Three-drink Amy and five-drink Jake, holding hands as they walked to the second destination during their first date. Jake was feeling a little fuzzy, but comfortable. The alcohol had done its job so far as getting them to relax.

“Ames,” he said lightly, trying to get her attention. She danced to him, her eyes intent on his. He pulled her in for a kiss, cradling the back of her head with one hand while his other moved to stroke her cheek. She pressed one hand on his chest, gripping onto his shirt with the other as she gave in to his kiss. She pulled him closer, their tongues searching one another, until both were staggering on shaky, irregular breaths. They leaned against one another in silence apart from the steadying breathing. He pressed another small kiss against her lips and smiled. 

“I just wanted to do that. We’re here. Let’s go dance.” He grabbed her hand again and turned to walk into the building. She pulled against him so that he turned, bringing herself back to his chest. Her fingers pulled through his hair as she kissed him again, deeper than before. Her tongue met his with fervor and when she pulled away, his soft whimper at the absence of her lips brought a smile to her face. She went in first, dragging him behind her. 

Her dancing was… interesting. To be fair, he had known this about her. A few cases, a few weddings, and a few parties had given him more than enough tips that would have clued even the worst detective into the fact that Amy couldn’t really dance. Not well, anyway. This was something that, when she was sober, embarrassed her. Three drinks in, however, and Amy was ready to go. They had been dancing for about an hour. Jake would try at times to guide her against his own movements, but for the most part he was happy to just cheer her on. The occasional bystander would make a face or laugh, but Amy didn’t notice or care. She was having the time of her life dancing in a bar she had never been to with none other than Jake Peralta. And Jake couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing than laughing alongside Amy as they danced ridiculously to every song. 

“I need a drink,” Amy proclaimed. 

“You want a water?” Jake asked. He pulled her off of the dance floor, his eyes tracing over her glistening skin. 

“No, a real drink,” she replied. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.” 

He took her hand and led her over to a booth, helping her to get seated before turning back to go get them drinks. He thought back to her reaction to her final drink at the restaurant. She seemed like she didn’t want to drink anymore, but maybe she just needed a break. He thought harder. _Four-drink Amy_ … He was still trying to place the behavior when the bartender addressed him. 

A few minutes later, he returned to Amy, a myriad of drinks in his hands. 

“What is all this?” She asked, laughing at his awkward handling of two double shots, two beers, and one coke. 

The glasses all clinked together as he worked to set them down without spilling them. As he set them down, he spoke. “Well, I wasn’t sure what you wanted. I wasn’t really sure what I wanted, either. So I got us each a whiskey and a beer. The coke was in case you needed a chaser. I figured one of them might be the right call.” 

Amy nodded. “Which one do you think I’ll choose?” 

He slid into the booth next to her in order to hear her better over the music. He had an idea which one she might be going for, but he didn’t want to sway her choice. He shrugged, tight lipped as she picked up exactly what he thought she would--a double shot glass full of dark liquor. She took a big drink, tipping her head back and sucking in sharply when it burned. Her motion brushed her hair off of her neck, leaving Jake with an uninhibited view of her neck and collarbone. He wanted more than anything to lean down and kiss the exposed skin, but he restrained himself. 

He picked up the other glass, sipping slowly as he talked to her. Whether it was the alcohol or the passing time, things had gotten even more comfortable between them. He was angled toward her, his knee touching hers. Such a simple touch, but he was so aware of it. She rambled on about the new color coded index cards she had recently purchased. When she finished speaking, she rested her hand on his inner thigh comfortably. He jolted at her abrupt touch. This was getting close enough to being on the way to breaking some of their rules that one of them should call it off. Neither of them did anything. 

The silence that settled between them was thick. She squeezed his thigh lightly, to which he cocked his head down toward her. He thought he should say something, but he didn’t know what. He just moved closer, glancing longingly between her eyes and her lips. Her beautiful lips, a crimson color with the lipstick she had carefully put on before meeting him at the restaurant. He wanted to kiss it off of her. He wanted the color stained on his own lips, proof to the world that he had been kissing Amy Santiago. 

His thoughts must have been more apparent on his face than he had previously thought, because she closed the distance between them slowly. His arm snaked around her, lacing his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Her hand remained on his thigh, alternating between rubbing and squeezing lightly. He was all too aware of her hands on him, but not for the reasons that he would have thought. They were in a bar full of people, but for him there was no one but Amy. He was overcome by his desire for her. She consumed every thought in his mind. Her breath against his skin, the sounds that he couldn’t quite hear over the music, but could feel when her lips were connected to his own. 

She pulled away too soon, leaving him disappointed, but she quickly redirected her lips to his neck. He pulled her closer to him, his hands exploring her curves hungrily. Suddenly, her lips were on his ear. Her breath was hot against his skin, soft moans melting into her request, “We should get out of here.” 

He shivered at the words, the thought of what she meant heavy on his mind. His imagination was taking over and every part of him was screaming to do what she said, but he heard two voices in his head this time. One was Amy’s-- _A comprehensive set of rules. Rule number three, let’s not have sex right away_. The next voice was Gina’s, once again-- _Four drink Amy’s a bit of a pervert_. 

He groaned, both at himself and at her. She took that as a good sign, brushing her fingers against his crotch and feeling denim pulled tight against him, already hard at the anticipation of what could be.

“Ames, stop,” he started to say when she cut him off. 

“I love it when you call me that,” she was back in his ear, her voice low and sultry. “Take me home so I can hear you say it more.” 

He was biting his lip so hard that it hurt, trying to catch her hands in his before they found new places to rest on his body. “Amy,” he said more sternly.

“Jake,” she sighed his name breathily in his ear. “Are you gonna take me home to fuck me or are you gonna fuck me right here?”

He twisted his head away from her, trying to quickly recover from those words. He could tell there was no recovering. Amy Santiago, asking him where he was going to fuck her. His eyes squeezed shut, replaying the words over and over. The way her voice enunciated the word ‘fuck.’ His name, rolling off of her tongue like she’d been practicing saying it in that tone. 

_Four-drink Amy, four-drink Amy, four-drink Amy_. He kept repeating the thought in his head. He couldn’t let the first time he was with her be like this. Zero-drink Amy would not be thrilled the next morning. Zero-drink Amy was who he had been falling for for months. Four-drink Amy would have her chance to fuck him anywhere she wanted, but he needed, and wanted, zero-drink Amy’s permission. 

“You’re right,” he growled in a low voice. “Let’s get out of here.” He had already paid their tab. He took her hand in his and led her out of the booth, eyes glossing over every part of her body as she walked in front of him. Her heels were accentuating her legs perfectly. This was going to kill him. She was going to kill him. On their first date. 

Once they were back in the quiet of the street, her mouth was on his again. He could soak this up, he thought. Kisses didn’t break rules. Between kisses, Amy managed out the words, “My place or yours?” 

“Actually,” Jake said, pulling away so he could look at her face, “I had another idea in mind.” 

Amy bit her lip, eyes sparkling wildly in the streetlights. He led her down the street, walking in step next to her. About a block and a half in a different direction from where they had been earlier, there was a coffee shop. Jake pulled her inside, Amy looking him over suspiciously. 

“Jake!” A man yelled excitedly. The man glanced Jake over and then rested his eyes on Amy. He looked back at Jake, and chuckled. “You looked in a mirror lately, man?” 

Amy turned to look at Jake’s face. Her red lipstick was smudged on his bottom lip, the corner of his lip, all down his neck. Jake returned Amy’s glances to see her hair, very clearly having recently been home to his hands. Amy blushed. The fluorescent lighting provided little cover for them, as opposed to the dimly lit bar. She was feeling self-conscious and embarrassed. Jake was hopeful that it was sobering. 

“Hey, Benito! This is Amy Santiago,” Jake said, gesturing to Amy. 

Benito raised his eyebrows knowingly. “Amy Santiago? Really?” He looked her over again, thinking back. He had clearly heard of her before. Amy was sure that her current look was not meeting whatever expectation Jake had set for her. 

Jake turned back to Amy. “This is a coffee shop I go to all the time. It’s kind of out of the way of everything. I started coming here when I had my first slump.” Jake spoke slowly. “I had been here about 45 minutes, combing over notes and thinking out scenarios before I figured out a case that I had been stuck on for three weeks. It kind of became like my good luck charm. Then on nights when I couldn’t sleep, I came here to pore over case files, nobody but Benito to know I was here.” He held the back of his neck, looking down. “At some point, the case files stopped making the trip with me and I just found myself here when I couldn’t sleep. When I had a lot on my mind-”

“When he had _you_ on his mind,” Benito corrected. 

Jake and Amy both blushed, looking away from one another. 

“Come on, Benito. You’re supposed to be maintaining my cool-guy reputation, man.” Jake joked. 

Benito tsked. “Man, if the stories you’ve told me are true, she’s known you’re not a cool guy for a long time. You don’t get to blame me for that.” He raised his hands up defensively. 

Amy laughed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Benito.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I came here to grab us some coffee. I think we could use a bit of a pick-me-up.”

Benito nodded his head knowingly, “Aye, gonna be up all night, am I right?” He gestured between Jake and Amy. 

Jake shook his head, silent. Clearly this wasn’t the route he should’ve gone with. 

“Oh my god, Jake, what have you told him?” Amy teased, laughing at him when his face turned red. 

“Okay, don’t mind me, I’m gonna go bury myself alive,” Jake mumbled, glaring at Benito. Benito and Amy both laughed. Jake finally proceeded to order, getting Amy’s order perfect, she noticed, including the correct amount of cream and sugar. 

Benito and Amy teased Jake some more. Amy shared some of Jake’s more embarrassing work stories, much to Benito’s amusement. Jake couldn’t remember a time when he had rolled his eyes so much in one conversation. 

After they received their coffee, they headed back out into the night. Amy laughed about Benito. “So you’ve really talked to him about me?”

“I mean, yeah,” Jake trailed off. “I talk about everyone from work.” He watched as she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for more. “I only told him about the big stuff.”

“What big stuff?” She had stopped walking, her eyes searching his. 

“You know, like after the hotel, when I found out that you had liked me, stuff like that.” He nodded and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Her fingers rubbed at the corner of his lip, trying to remove the lipstick. He backed up dramatically. “Don’t you dare! I am proud to wear your lipstick smudges. Plus I bet I look hot, right?”

She rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore him. “Sooo,” she continued, taking a sip of her coffee, “my place or yours?” 

Jake tried to gauge her. After their walk to the coffee shop and all the time they spent talking, she no longer appeared to be inebriated. He took a sip of his own coffee and continued walking. “No, no, Amy,” he looked at her mischievously. “The date isn’t over yet.”

She smiled and walked along with him. Their long commute was mostly filled with comfortable silence, littered here and there with the occasional kiss, comment, or joke. They arrived at a vacant park near a small lake.

He sat down on a bench at the edge of the grass and pulled her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her and kissing along her jaw. She leaned into him, humming a small “mmmm,” and closing her eyes. The water a short distance away crashed against the shore. This wasn’t normal for a first date but it felt so _right_ with Amy. They had struggled to fall into the right timing with one another for so long, but he had been daydreaming about kissing her in these same places on her neck while sitting across from her desk for way longer than he’d be willing to admit. 

She tipped her head back, leaning against his shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she gasped softly at the stars. New York had so much light pollution, you couldn’t usually see the stars. This spot seemed so bright and full of stars. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. 

They sat in silence, staring up at the sky. She turned once again to meet his lips with her own. Amy escalated the kiss quickly, beginning to unbutton his shirt as she moved her lips down. He replayed it in his head. _Are you gonna to take me home to fuck me or are you gonna fuck me right here?_ An involuntary moan escaped his lips at the thought. She continued kissing downward, kissing under each button as she undid it. His brain was telling him to tell her to stop. He wanted this, he wanted her, but he was sure this was how it all ended. No matter how many times he thought the commands, he couldn’t make his body tell her to stop. He didn’t want her to stop. She pulled back up, the absence of her lips on his skin giving him a moment of clarity. 

“So I’m going to ask you this one more time, Jake. Are you gonna take me home to fuck me or are you gonna fuck me right here?” God, she was reading his mind.

A low groan in response, she’s rubbing the inside of his thigh again. “Amy,” he chokes out. “Rules.”

“Mhm,” she replied. “I know. This feels light and breezy for me.” She looked at him, inching her hand further up his thigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, tipping his head back. “Does it feel light and breezy for you?” Her voice was so soft and low that it pulled another shiver out of him. He jumped, startling her. In one swift move, he had her in his arms and was walking away from the park. 

 

“Jake!” She squealed. “What are you doing?” Her giggles spilled out around her words. 

“Well do you want to walk in those heels all the way back to your apartment?” He asked. 

He swung her around so her legs were hooked around his hips and she was straddling his back. She had the perfect angle to plant warm kisses on his neck the whole trip back to her apartment, eliciting satisfied humming from Jake the whole way. 

Once they got to the apartment, he set her down at the doorstep, waiting while she pulled out her keys to unlock the door. She stepped inside, holding open the door for him to follow. He leaned on the door frame, unwilling to come inside. 

“Are you sure?” He asked softly. “I can go home. We can see each other tomorrow.”

“Jake, come inside. Please. I want you _inside_ ,” she emphasized the word, a double entendre that definitely caught his attention. 

“Light and breezy,” he said. 

“Light and breezy,” she repeated, taking his hand and pulling him in the door. 

Moments later they were on her bed, all hands as they got acquainted with one another in a new way. Jake could think of a thousand ways to describe what was happening, but neither ‘light’ or ‘breezy’ would have made the list. Every slow movement he gave her she worked into something fast and heated. He was nervous again. Nervous about breaking a rule, something he had worked hard to do all through his life. 

Amy exuded nothing but confidence. He couldn’t see or feel the slightest bit of nerves as she worked to pull his shirt off of his arms, quickly moving down to tug on the button of his jeans. He was slowly sliding his hands up the small of her back, still trying to slow her down a bit in case she just hadn’t thought it through all the way. It was ridiculous, he knew. Of course she had thought this all through. She was _Amy_. One of the things he loved--liked--god, he couldn’t even fathom thinking that word right now--about her was that she always thought everything through. 

His thoughts were brought to an immediate stop when she wrestled the button open and immediately delved her hand down, gripping him tightly. He groaned against her lips and slid her dress up until it was resting above her hips. She shifted to pull at his jeans, giving herself more room to move. Her lips were moving quickly against his jaw. He toyed with the edge of the lace covering her, slipping his fingers beneath to feel her. She moaned at his touch and twisted her hips to allow him a better angle. 

The game quickly became how to get the most from each other in the shortest amount of time. He had tugged her underwear down, tossing them to the floor to join his shirt. His jeans remained around his ankles, both of them too committed to touching each other to bother with discarding them completely. Her dress was now pulled up to her ribs, one of his hands exploring underneath while the other gently teased between her legs. 

She positioned herself on top of him and dragged his length across her. They both whimpered. His hips pushed closer to her. Any thought in his mind that they should stop had dissolved and again there was nothing but her. He was hyper-aware of every point of contact, of every soft sound that she made when he pleased her, and it occurred to him that he could live this way forever, with nothing but Amy, and be entirely happy. 

He watched through narrowed eyes as she guided him into her, burying him inside of her and grinding against him. He sighed at the feeling of her tight around him, closing his eyes and moving with her until he heard a sound that was all but unwelcome. A giggle escaped her lips, followed by a laughter that he would love to hear in any other situation. Her hand, previously placed on his chest for support, rushed to her mouth to unsuccessfully stifle her laughter. He looked at her expectantly, confusion clear on his face. 

She rocked against him, desperate to keep him where she needed him as she tried to explain herself. A soft hum of approval before another giggle made its way into the air. “It’s just that if you would have told me two years ago that I would be fucking _Jacob Peralta_ right now?” He thrusted into her hard at the sound of her voice saying his name. Her hand dropped back to his chest, whispering a soft, “fuck.” She drew her hips up and down on him slowly as she continued, a few soft laughs still making their way into her voice. “I just never thought we’d make it here. I mean, I’ve thought about it.” 

He sat up closer to her body, his hands on her hips to help her bounce slowly in sync with him. He laughed along with her, pressing his lips against hers through smiles. He was in her ear, speaking low. “I know what you mean, _Ames_.” 

With that he held her shoulders, tipping her back into the bed. He kicked his jeans off the rest of the way and looked down at Amy, her dress still covering her top half. He pressed his hands against her skin as he pulled the fabric up and over her head, exposing the rest of her body to him. She looked up at him longingly.

He returned her stare, his eyes dark with desire. “You’re so gorgeous,” his voice was so full of adoration that it brought a smile to her face. He ran his hands from her hips up her sides, finally settling them on gripping her shoulders as he went in for a lustful kiss. She bit his bottom lip, her tongue tangling with his as he fucked her. She hooked her legs around his hips, keeping him close to her. 

He took advantage of the movement to press deeper, kissing her shoulder softly. Her fingers tangled in his hair, arching against him and moaning his name into his ear. 

“Right there,” she whispered. Her sharp exhale accentuated her words as she repeated them. “Right there, right there.” Her voice got more frantic as she continued, moving in sync with his body and creating friction exactly where she needed it. “Fuck, Jake!” Her fingers tightened in his hair. “Let me on top.” 

Her command was so confident that he immediately complied. He smiled against her shoulder, pulling her body along with his as he rolled over, returning her to her rightful place on top of him. She picked up speed, her nails digging into his chest as she chased her climax. 

She bit her lip. “Mmmm, you like that?” 

“Oh my god, yes,” he sighed. His hands travelled to her breasts, squeezing lightly with one hand before returning his other hand firmly to her hip. This time he was arching toward her, his breathing increasing as he listened to the most innocent woman he knew saying things so dirty even he couldn’t have thought of them. They climaxed together, Amy collapsing against his chest. 

They breathed each other in deeply, eventually making their way under the blankets. A few affectionate kisses led to them lying next to one another, absorbing the atmosphere that had undeniably changed between them. Feeling a little awkward once again, Jake spoke first. 

“So, we broke a rule…” He clasped his hands over his waist, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Yeah,” Amy said, a slight smile on her lips. She turned to look at him. “I hope it wasn’t a mistake.” 

He met her gaze. “‘I Hope It Wasn’t a Mistake,’ title of your sex tape.” He snapped his head back toward the ceiling, eyes wide with realization. “Title of our sex tape!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title directly from Brooklyn in the Summer by Aloe Blacc, AKA the song that I always dedicate to the beginning will they/won't they part of the blossoming Peraltiago relationship. 
> 
> Also I lowkey got tired of writing this toward the end, so sorry if it died a little lol. I tried to do it justice.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> Love you guys, thanks for hanging!!


End file.
